As a Friend
by Pancakedew
Summary: Luffy and Zoro have been seperated from their Nakama. And guess what? Luffy is sick. WARNING: Strong language from Zoro mostly and possible yaoi.
1. Must be Lost

"Blech." Luffy moved the medicine from his mouth as quickly as he'd put it there.

"Damnit! Luffy drink the stuff!" His first mate growled half-asleep. They were on their own so it was up to them to look after themselves.

"Zoroooo~ It tastes baaad~! Luffy groaned, still stinking of puke and sweat. It was rather odd that Luffy had caught something, considering his amazing resistance to sickness/disease etc.

"I don't give a fuck. Drink the goddamn fucking drink." Zoro growled louder. Luffy held his nose and gulped it down, pulling a large tongue at Zoro afterwards. It didn't help that they were lost in village the size of a tuna. They'd found themselves somewhere to camp, but the crew were miles away somewhere on the island. They figured they'd return back to where they were last seen so might as well stay there. The surrounding greenery was sickening; it reminded Zoro of the cook's shitty salad. He was staring at his captain though who was now spread out across the grass in a sleeping position. Still awake though. "You ok down there?" Zoro laughed. Amused by Luffy's stillness for once.

"Un~" He replied. Patting his feet into each other to create a nearly irritant sound. Followed by a more irritating sound of retching.

"Damnit Luffy." Zoro moved from his relaxed position to help his captain out. This wasn't the same as before though. The contents of his meal Zoro had bought him had been removed, but also a red color had mixed in with it. He held his nose at the smell, stripping him of his loosely worn jacket. He hung it over a tree carelessly, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

"Mmm... Sanji… Meat…" The straw hat mumbled, rolling onto his side.

"Idiot…" Zoro growled gently. Half caring about what the boy was saying. He looked at Luffy's peaceful face with a smile. His cheeks were the color of the blood coming from the sides of his mouth. Zoro could feel the sweat under his palms as he stroked the boy's hair back from his fragile looking face. This was like… Arabasta… 2 years ago… Other than that, he'd never seen his captain sickish before. He told himself over and over.

His nakama were on their way. He just had to hold on until then.

Luffy POV:

I kept yelling at Zoro, asking him to make it stop, but it was as if he couldn't hear me. Maybe he was ignoring me. My body wasn't acting on command. Oh well… I could feel the sun on my eyelids. It felt so good. Warm… I checked my fingers first then made my way up from there. Yup, all there.

"Luffy you idiot…" Zoro was repeating, followed by sounds of crashing trees. "Shit…" He retreated from whatever he was killing back to me. My eyes flew open unwillingly. Staring straight into Zoro's expressionless face. His palms were slightly wet as they surrounded my cheeks. I felt no need to say anything. His hands slipped away and he sat back onto his hands with a sigh.

"Zoro looks tired." I laughed. It felt painful in my throat though, this laugh. I choked on the remains of bloodied food which made Zoro turn to face me through half open eyes.

"Jesus Luffy…" He patted my back, helping me choke up anything I didn't want. I couldn't help but feel Zoro shake as he moved his hand from where it was slowly removing itself.

"Zor..." I turned to face the oddly acting swordsman. He stared at his hand, yet, I couldn't make out what he was looking at. I noticed red running down his fingers. That was from the trees though. Right? He picked me up by the edge of my jeans, no explanation given though.

"Zoro, what is it…?" I looked at my green haired friend. His face pale, panicked. "Zorooo~" I sang while poking at his eye.

"Stop it Luffy. You're…" He stopped, lost.

"Ne… Zoro. You lost the village…"

"I know…" Zoro gritted through his teeth. Annoyed at himself.

"Zo…" I couldn't hold onto consciousness. It felt weak to be like this.

But it was ok. Zoro was there.

Zoro POV:

My back felt wet, really wet. I felt sweat run down my face. I should have left Luffy there. He would have been ok… maybe. He was bleeding… why? It was as if someone had cut him open. No one's touched him though, apart from me. And even I can control myself that much.

I wondered for a minute. What would Chopper do? Then I figured I was hopeless at this anyway. Luffy's body just kept getting colder.

His nails dug deeper into my skin, scaring me to no end. He must be in pain. My captain. In pain.

"Damn this shit!" I managed to kick over a hefty boulder. Luffy attached to my back though meant that I couldn't kick it at full strength. So it just toppled sideways. I let my rage cool before continuing into nowhere.

"D…" A mumble from Luffy. Not unusual… But 'D'? "Da…" Oh lord, he better not call me dad. I'll kill him. I really don't care, if he says that I will kill him. "Dadan…"

"Who, the fuck." Was all I could say. What kind of name is Dadan for fuck's sake?

"Meat…" I wouldn't be surprised if it was a butcher. I also learnt many other names while Luffy slept. Yeah, he doesn't forget anyone. Not a single name. Sweet? I don't know. I won't interfere. He said some names more than once though. Like… What was it? Sabo or something... Makino… Garp? Oh the mindfuck.

"Anyone else?" I chuckled. Quite interested in the names coming at me. I suppose I could ask about them, but I probably won't, knowing me.

"Ace…" Nice. If he's contacting the dead I'll kill him. I hate ghosts with all my fucking heart. (Thanks to a certain pink haired bitch…) Maybe it's cute. Gah, whatever. He was tightly hugging me now. It felt good, somehow… Wet though. Damn it all. Where the fuck did the crew go anyway?

TBC… Maybe?


	2. Lu?

In two places far from the 'tuna' sized village, the crew was split. Unknown to them the reason why. They were all trying their best to reunite though. Even if finding Zoro was probably the most impossible thing ever, or Zoro finding his way anywhere.

"Zorrrrro, wrong way agaaain." Luffy muttered. Even though neither one of the duo knew where they were or were going.

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "It's…this way…" he mumbled that one. Pretty confident he knew where he was going in the big forest of greenery. He had to blink twice though when he actually reached the 'tuna' village. "My fucking God." He rubbed his head.

"Z…Zoro, you found it!" Luffy sounded hilariously shocked. This was the first time EVER Zoro has ever found _anything._ "Who are you and what have you done with Zoro?"

"I have no fucking clue. Oh well. We're here right?"

"Yeah…" Luffy spit blood over Zoro's shoulder before finishing. "But the crew's not here."

The swordsman laughed with a slight tone of mockery. "It's fine, you need help and the others are probably on their way back by now." He patted his captain's head and felt it fall gently onto his shoulder. A smile broke out on Zoro's face. He caught himself and erased it quickly. It creeped back though when he heard Luffy's gentle snores.

* * *

"Navigator-san, I'm confused." The raven haired girl peered over the red heads shoulder.

"Hm? What with?" The navigator grabbed the map back off of the girl in confusion.

"Nami~swan can't be confusing~ because she's perfeeeect~~!" A blond boy with comical hearts for eyes was dancing around the two women. The red head slapped him. Hard.

"Shut up Sanji! I'm concentrating!"

"Ooooh~ Nami~swan's so beautiful when she's concentrating~~!" He danced around them again with a large bump forming on his forehead.

Nami stared at the torn map, realising they were going to have to guess where they were going a lot of the time. That was ok though, with her excellent navigating skills, nothing can go wrong. Or could it?

"N…Nami? Usopp said he's sorry about the map…can he…" A little reindeer stared up at the navigator innocently. Flames dwelled in the front of her eyes though, forcing the little reindeer to retreat back to the little group of rejection. (Containing-Franky, Usopp, Brook and Chopper. Due to annoyance against Nami's concentration.)

"Well, let's start up again then Nami." The raven haired girl carefully took the tatters back while deciding the best route to take. They weren't particularly worried about Luffy; they were more worried about Zoro getting lost, again.

"Marimo for brains is probably shitty miles away by now." Sanji smirked, lighting some sort of tobacco. Wafting smoke around the women carefully. They sighed. It could take a while to find them. 'As long as Luffy's with him then they…' Sanji's thoughts trailed off 'they're both as fucking hopeless as each other...'

* * *

"Oh come on, that's a shit deal." Zoro glared at the pharmacist, making him flinch back with freight. He turned to fix himself and turned back to the crazy swords guy.

"Sorry sir, small town, small supplies, big prices." In Zoro's mind, that, was bullshit.

"Heh, just because we're pirates then 'ey?" Zoro placed his hand in his hair and slicked it back. This wasn't good. Especially considering the fact that the amount of money on them wasn't even enough to feed Zoro, never mind Luffy _and_ to buy medication.

"Zoro forget it." The boy slumped against his legs and the counter waved up at him with a slapped on grin covered in dried crimson that Zoro failed to pry off his face.

"Can I kill him?" Zoro's eyes glinted, reflecting the unsheathing of his three glittering swords.

"N…Now now sir…I'm sure we can…" The man cowered to the very back of the shop. Provoking Zoro's building anger. He stopped when he felt the head against his shins fall flat to the floor. He sighed.

"Is there another fucking pharmacist on this fucking island? Hm?"

"N…No sir…" Zoro couldn't help but grin at his expression.

"Fine, c'mon Lu." Zoro dragged his captain back out of the shop with a quick death glare at the quivering pharmacist, he smirked and sat down by a multi-coloured tree, covered in oranges and reds. Luffy squinted at Zoro, obviously confused by the blurred colours. He was struggling to lift his head and ended up on Zoro's shoulder again.

"Ah, Zoro you have grass on your head." His captain rubbed Zoro's head sluggishly, trying to get rid of the 'grass'.

"Oi you…" Zoro gritted his teeth un-amused. The boy snuffled, blood rippled down his nose like water. "Fucking pain in the ass…" Zoro cleaned it with his already dirty sleeve. Luffy's face was a slight pink colour under the crimson, causing Zoro to blush slightly for no reason he could think of.

"Mmm…Zoro?" His voice was calm despite his appearance, but instantly caught the swordsman's attention.

"Yeah Lu?"

"There's something I wanded to tell you…buuuuud I can't rememememberrr whaad…"

"Luffy? Luffy!"

* * *

TBC...Maybe...XDD Idk. Thanks for the reviews guuuys~ I'll see what I can do! Suggest ideas or hate on it if ya like~! (I do enjoy some good ol' critisism. XD) Oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID I WOULD BE A FUCKING GOD. :)


	3. If miracles exist

As a friend

Chapter 3: If miracles exist

"Luffy? Luffy?" Zoro flipped onto his side, not realising the sudden change in scenery.

'Was it a dream?' He wondered, rubbing his somewhat painful head. The room was darker than usual, who turned off the light? "Shitty eyebrows? You there?" No response. 'The hell?'

"Oi, stop squirming in there dumb-ass, they'll find you." Zoro squinted up at the sun covered figure, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor, this was the same man as before? Really?

"You little fucker..." Zoro gritted through his teeth. The lying bugger.

"Yeah yeah I know mr. I'mabigshotpirate. Just stay quiet, I'll tell you when to get up." Zoro complied, not knowing the situation sucked. But it seemed serious enough. A few minutes past and Zoro analysed his surroundings, a room filled with junk and tablets. The back of the pharmacy, Zoro guessed.

"Alright, you can move now." The man sighed. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Where's my captain?" Zoro threatened. He wasn't the same as before, where'd this confidence/cockiness come from?

"He's over there, I can't help him but this is what I could do ok?" Zoro's eyes wondered the dark room, finding the shadowed figure through the night like room. The man opened what looked like curtains, highlighting the room and hurting Zoro's eye with the sudden burst of sunlight. The boy looked comfy...but still pale and not right. He took it upon himself to sit next to his captain and sub-consciously squeeze his hand.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Zoro asked without gratitude or without looking up at the man who potentially helped them.

"Sort of...but it's not common, so you probably haven't heard of it."

"I don't give a shit, tell me." Zoro growled at the light haired man impatiently.

"Fine, it's a disease but it attacks the heart and stomach, nothing else but it's strong and practically incurable. There's more though..." the man took in a breath, wondering why he was helping them anyway. "It can't kill, it makes people suffer until they kill themselves."

"Bullshit." Zoro scoffed, needing Chopper for a better opinion than this fucktard.

"Be that way."

"He wouldn't kill himself. He'd sooner suffer the rest of his life." Zoro squeezed Luffy's hand none the less. Besides, how did he get such a thing anyway? He felt a movement under his hand. The boy covered in a single sheet and sweat stared up at him happily. Why did Zoro fight back tears? He was going to be fine, look at him! He's perfectly happy and amazing and...and..he was Luffy.

"Mornin' Zoro!"

"Mornin' captain." Zoro wiped a few strands of stray, night black hair from the boy's fascinatingly lively face. The boy seemed to lean into the warmth of his hand, his own skin was warm...but Zoro's was a nice warm.

"Where are we?" Luffy glanced around the room to find something familiar.

"It doesn't matter, what were you going to tell me anyway?" Zoro tried to distract the boy's mind from his current state with little achievement.

"Oh yeah! ...I forgot."

"Idiot." Zoro ruflled his hand through the boys hair as his eyelids drooped back to closed. The pharmacist man couldn't help but admire the relationship between the two, straw hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. It was almost cute. "Seeming as you know who we are, you should tell us your name." Zoro logic.

"My name?" He stared at the boy on the floor covered in sweat. "Not important. Alright?" He hoped the green haired man would catch on that he didn't want to be known.

"I want to know, you could be anybody. Assasin, hunter, female..." Zoro was shushed suddenly by a nimble finger pressed against his lips. A creaking of a door could be heard and Zoro watched as the light haired man bolted the exit to the room shut. There were some steps that sounded like high heels tip-tapping across wood, and keys jangled with this person.

"Helloooo?" A woman's voice, Zoro could clearly make this out. "Anyone here? Are you back yet S-" The man in the room with the two pirates quickly unbolted the door, sparing more shouting from hurting his ears. As he unbolted the door, Zoro spotted what looked like burns across his hands and neck, they were faded but visible.

"Zoro," Luffy's hand suddenly grasped Zoro's hair. Causing him to turn his attention immediately to his captain. "I..."

"Ah, there you are!" A woman poked her head around the door suddenly, scaring the light haired man half to death.

"Uh...this is..." The woman had long brown curls that ran around her face many times. She stared at the still pirates for a while, and then smiled.

"Are these your friends, Sabo?" Luffy sat up suddenly, not giving Zoro enough time to hold him down. Zoro suddenly remembered Luffy mentioning Sabo in his hallucinated dreams. The man called Sabo stared at the woman in the doorway, trying to make her go as quickly as possible.

"Sabo?" Luffy was standing now, somehow a white shirt had found its way onto his torso. He staggered over and shook the man by the shoulders. Blood dripped From his nose again but he didn't care. "The hell? You're dead!"

"Ah...Yeah, I'm alive." Sabo nervously chuckled, pushing the confused woman back into the corridor.

"Who's this Luffy?" Zoro felt obligated to ask.

"Someone who's supposed to be dead! Are you a zombie?" Luffy couldn't quite grasp that the man in front of him was indeed alive.

"Look, Luffy. I'm sorry. But we can't discuss this now..."

"Hey! You're taller than me!"

"Is that really the issue here?" Zoro sighed. Leaning back and watching this interesting conversation. He was fortunately quick enough to catch his captain as his body gave out and fell backwards to the floor. He nearly forgot Luffy was sick for a minute there. It was nearly so easy. "So who are you then?" Zoro put Luffy's head on his lap gently. Listening out for the moan caused by his throbbing head. "Well? I might have to cut you up if it's the wrong answer."

"Alright. If you really want to know…I'm his brother."

* * *

"Nami! That old woman said she's seen Luffy and Zoro! Together! Not lost or anything!" Usopp cried delighted and somewhat astounded that they'd made it back here. "But she said something was weird about them..." He fingered his chin in thought. The crew sighed.

"Thank goodness they haven't gotten lost or died in a horrific accident." Robin said straight faced, making Chopper move one or two steps away from her.

"Aaaanyways, we should probably look for them now before it gets dark, we'll never find them if it gets dark." Nami sighed, looking out into the teeny village, it shouldn't be too hard, she hoped.

"Luuuuuuuuuffyyyyyyyyyyy!" Chopper squealed, giving Sanji an earache which he deeply apologised for. They'd searched everywhere! Where could they be?

It wasn't until they were walking down an ally they spotted someone to question, he was a young man, blond, tall. Practically a walking lady-killer. He'd just stepped out of some sort of back door, it smelled pretty weird, like medicine or something.

"Excuse me! Sir!" Sanji took the role of questioning people, everyone else kinda crept people out. "Have you seen a man about…well, shorter than me with a hat and red jacket? Or a man with un-mistakable marimo hair?" His descriptions sounded right in his head.

"Ah, are you the straw hats?" He smiled. Opening the door wide for someone to enter. The crew exchanged looks, Sanji, being the one in charge considering the captain and first mate were gone and he was probably the strongest after them, entered first, leaving the other six to stare at each other in confusion. Sanji came out after a minute or two with a new look on his face, the straw hats didn't know if it was fear or shock but they did know they had to find out why. Sanji stopped them before they could though, putting his leg across the doorway.

"You and Chopper, get in here." Sanji pointed at the man leaning against the graffiti covered walls with his cigarette he'd freshly lit. "Now." Chopper scurried through the door at the urgent tone in Sanji's voice.

"Blackleg Sanji? Can I call you Sanji?" Sanji glared at him. "Sanji it is, if you need me to explain his condition, wouldn't you rather me do it out here?"

"Condition?" Nami jumped in at that word. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Sanji?" Sanji glared daggers from hell at him, but nodded. There was something else he needed to speak to him about but his captain's condition was something more important right now. "Great, let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

((Alright, this chapter sucks, bad…Kinda rushed 'ey? :P oh well. This chapter sucks but next will be better I hope, this will be a continuing story for now, I'll work out how long it'll go for when I figure out where the story's going and such XD))

Thank you for such positive reviews! ;w; I don't deserve your love! ;w; I'll start replying to reviews next chapter here! I didn't expect this many so I didn't bother before… ^^'' Your support is amazing and I can't express my love in words! I'm such a crappy writer, even my teachers say that so this is so encouraging~ THANK YOU! ARIGATOU! MERCI! GRACIAS! AND EVERY OTHER LANGUAGE~ ;w;

* * *

ANOTHER THING-Competition guys? (You may ignore this if you're not interested)

I know I'm not worthy of a competition but here's the thing…

If anyone can guess which song I got the title for this fanfic from, (it's not the name of the song, it's a lyric) I'll write you a 2,000 word story with your very own request. (Anything, pairings or not) I'll give hints in the next few chapters if you need some help! If you get it, pm me and I'll announce the winner where I can! No deadline, Good Luck! :)


End file.
